witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Pezzini
Hope Pezzini was conceived one night when her mother, Sara Pezzini, was comatose in the hospital after a battle using the Witchblade. Jackie Estacado, who was being possessed by the Darkness itself at that time, took Estacado's body to the hospital and the two unconscious adults had sexual intercourse. Sometime later after her awakening Sara realized she was pregnant despite having no memory of the act and claiming not to have slept with anyone for over a year. Wishing to give her child a safer life Sara gave the Witchblade to Danielle Baptiste. Shortly after that she went on maternity leave from the NYPD. Shortly before Sara was due she was visited by Jackie Estacado who claimed that he was in fact the father of her unborn child. Sara knew that this should be impossible due to the curse of the Darkness. Jackie had recently learned from an Angelus Warrior that the scales in the war between the Darkness & The Angelus were being tipped in favor of the Darkness, and that the child was the cause of this. Dani crashed through the window during the discussion and revealed that the Angelus and her host of warriors were right behind her. Patrick Gleason, Sara's partner & lover was injured while the duo fled the ruins of Sara's apartment. Jackie held off the Angelus (who had recently acquired a new host in Celestine Wright) and after creating a diversion fled with Sara and Dani. The trio traveled to one of Jackie's safehouses and there they were joined by Patience, the Magdalena. While Jackie and Magdalena fended off the Angelus, Danielle Baptiste helped deliver Sara's baby. Sara gave birth to a baby girl that she eventually names is Hope after her grandmother. Sara had a hard delivery and Danielle noticed Sara was loosing a large amounts of blood. Sara passes out almost immediately after giving birth to Hope. However, the Witchblade restores her life by dividing the power of the Witchblade between Dani and Sara, and she walks outside carrying her newborn baby. She confronts the Angelus, who then hits Sara and takes the baby away from her. Hope then displays some kind of power that causes the Angelus and all her minions to disappear. Now that Sara, Hope, Dani, Jackie, and Magdalena are safe, Jackie leaves but tells Sara that if she or the baby ever needed, he'd be there, he then kisses her and leaves. Hope stays with Sara, who now can protect her with the power of the Witchblade. Despite her attempts to raise her daughter in a normal life, Hope still drew attention in the most supernatural ways. Angelus and Darkness minions, including ghosts were all after Hope. During the "Artifacts" series, Hope is kidnapped by Aphrodite IV under the employ of the Survivor. Apparently, Hope was the "Codex" for the entire universe, meaning that she has to die once all the thirteen artifacts are brought together so the Survivor's universe can be reborn. However, Hope's father attacks the Survivor just as it happens. Jackie, Sara and Hope soon appear to be the only survivors as the universe fades to nothing. Realizing that Hope has to die for the sake of the world, Sara reluctantly chooses to kill her. When the universe is reset, it is revealed that Hope still lives, apparently the eight-year old daughter of both Jackie and his ex-flame, then-wife, Jenny. Powers and abilities Even for a mere baby, Hope has demonstrated some extraordinary powers, capable of vanquishing the Angelus and her acolytes, before they became dormant. Hope is also capable of sensing evil, such as whenever the corruption from the dark half of the Witchblade surfaced in her mother. Family Sara Pezzini: Mother (Bearer of the Witchblade) Jackie Estacado: Father (The Darkness) Julie Pezzini: Maternal Aunt Capris Castiglione: Paternal Aunt (Darkness Wielder) Danny Estacado: Paternal Grandfather Adrienne Estacado: Hope's Paternal Great-Grandmother Roberto Estacado: Hope's Paternal Great-Grandfather Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females